Hetalia: The Pokemon Movie
by PatrioticMilkshakes
Summary: FailTrainer!Alfred is on a journey to be the very best. Watch him and his pokemanz beat the crap out of everyone in their way. Once seen on the Hetalia Kink Meme.   Human names used. Crossover, no pairings, maybe some offensive language/racist jokes.


**Hetalia: The Pokemon Movie**

It was a typical fabulous morning down on Hamburger Street, the sun was bright and the sky was a clear smear of vibrant shades of blue. A slight breeze tussled the bright green grass, which Alfred just so happened to be taking a nap in.

Who was probably dreaming about taking over the south pacific with only a spoon.

Unfortunately for Alfred, a small cluster of dandelion seeds drifted through the air, and right up into his nose. With a snort and some muttered curses the blonde woke up, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he sat up. Stretching one of his arms, he glanced down at his watch. "The hell is Yao, he was supposed to be back like two hours ago.."

The young man proceeded to think of several racist remarks, many of which involved dog eating, but after a few minutes he got rather bored of it. He glanced over to the exit, which also served as a entrance, to Hamburger Street, wondering if maybe the Professor got lost.

Al gasped.

"If he's lost he'll need a hero to come save him!"

He bolted up from his spot, the breeze flicking off most of the grass blades clinging to his clothes. "I'LL SAVE YOU PROFESSOR YAO!" He bellowed, fist-pumping the air before running towards the exit.

Of course, Alfred had been told many times not to leave because of wild creatures, but he didn't really care. He was the HERO, nobody told him what to do, or told him where to stay. Heroes had to be free to travel wherever they pleased, WHENEVER they pleased. Just in case they're needed, ya know?

He stopped when he reached the opened wooden gates, staring at the tall grass waving ominously at him only a few steps away. In all honesty he was just using Yao's poor sense of direction("because he's chinese haha" he laughed internally) as an excuse to leave.

Alfred wanted his own pokemon damnit. He was sick of waiting.

Pulling a burger out of his pocket, he unwrapped it and took a few bites to build his nerve up again. After a few huge mouthfuls, strained swallows and a discarded wrapper, he was ready to go catch his first pokemon. Nevermind that he didn't have any pokeballs, or really knew what he was doing.

He saw something rustling around by a particularly large patch of grass, just off to the side, and watched it intensely. A quiet gasp came from his mouth when a little pudgy bird jumped out and started to peck furiously at a mound of ants.

"IWANTIT"

Alfred made a move to dive for it when something slapped against his face. It felt like some sort of paper or something, he though. When he finally pried the thing off, he heard a distinct chiming giggly sound and turned to see a familiar chimecho floating joyously around his face.

"Oh. Hi Chingchong."

Just then Professor Yao stumbled out of the grass, kicking at some tangle of weeds that was attempting to eat his shoe. "His name isn't Chingchong, aru." He straightened his posture, and adjusted his white lab coat. "It's not cute at all aru!"

"Hey, Professor Yao your chingchong keeps smacking me in the face."

Yao crossed his arms, pouting again as his Chimecho continued to wiggle around in the air, chiming at everything. "Ping is just happy to see you, aru."

"Yeah, I like ChingChong better."

Yao ignored him and gleed as the chimecho in question floated over to him. He hugged his adorable creature like it was a stuffed animal, before glaring at Alfred. "what are you doing out here? I told you never to come out here without a pokemon aru!"

Alfred just kept staring at the brown bird that was still assaulting the ant hill, waiting until it's back was turned to go jump on it. "uh-huh"

"Are you even listening, aru! What are you looking at?"

Yao glanced over at the pidgey, then back to Alfred, who was standing in a style similar to a football player.

"What are you doing aru?"

Alfred's brow tensed with determination. "Catching my first pokemon. Shush, you're harshing my vibes."

"I'm what?" Yao frowned. "Why would you want that one aru? I just brought three really good ones, pick one of these."

"Are there any birds?"

"Well no, but this one has really good defense stats an-"

"Nothanks."

Yao puffed his cheeks, frustrated and bewildered. 'whatever, aru.' He glanced back to the pidgey, who was now aware of their presence and was puffed up in a angry ball of feathers.

"Alfred, please don't try to tackle that Pidgey, aru."

Silence.

Alfred's shoe shifted position in the dirt, and he charged at it.

"WTF STOP ARU"

But it was too late, the Pidgey had sprung up from the dirt and was viciously pelting Alfred with pecks, claws and it's wings, letting out a high pitched screech out the whole time. Actually the noise might have been from Alfred, Yao wasn't sure.

The blonde had apparently not expected the small bird to be so ready to defend itself, as he had already curled up in a ball, shielding his head while making pathetic screaming noises every time the thing attacked him.

Luckily Ping was on the case, and quickly Extrasensored the Pidgey into a borderline dead state.

Yao went ahead and pokeballed it before helping Alfred up, tsking at all the small bruises and scuff marks he was covered in.

"If you want the damn thing so bad have it, aru. But I think you'd do better with one of the starters I brought aru." the short china-man shoved the pokeball into Als hands.

Alfred seemed incapable of doing anything but stare down at the ball cradled in his palms. "wh-... what?" His eyes teared up, he looked nothing short of ecstatic. "R-REALLY? YOU'RE JUST GIVING IT TO ME?"

"..Yes, aru?"

"THANKYOUSOMUCHYAO!" Al hugged the ball to his face.

"Hurry up and give it a nickname aru." Yao couldn't believe he was missing his stories for this.

"O-Oh.. right." Alfred held the ball out and stared at it intently. " .. uh.. was it a girl or a boy?"

"I think a girl, aru."

".. Nugget. I'm calling her Nugget."

Chapter 1 End

**Pokemon belong to Nintendo.**

**Hetalia belongs to whatshisface.**

**Retarded Idea belongs to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This was originally a fill for something on the hetalia kink thread on LJ, but i'm not on there so much anymore. Hetalia: The Pokemon Movie will be filled here from now on. : D Enjoy!**


End file.
